As the desire for enhanced communication bandwidth escalates, transmission media need to convey information at higher speeds while maintaining signal fidelity and avoiding crosstalk, including alien crosstalk. However, effects such as noise, interference, crosstalk, alien crosstalk, and/or alien equal-level far-end crosstalk (“ELFEXT”) can strengthen with increased data rates, thereby degrading signal quality or integrity. For example, when two cables are disposed adjacent to one another, data transmission in one cable can induce signal problems in the other cable via crosstalk interference.
One approach to addressing crosstalk between communication cables is to circumferentially encase one or more conductors in a continuous shield, such as a flexible metallic tube or a foil that coaxially surrounds the cable's conductors. However, complications can arise when a shield is electrically continuous between the two ends of the cable. The continuous shield can inadvertently carry voltage and current along the cable, for example from one terminal device at one end of the cable towards another terminal device at the other end of the cable. Signals carried along the shield can damage equipment connected to a cable and, in some cases, may pose a shock hazard. Loop currents that develop on the shields can also interfere with signals transmitted by the cable. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for improved continuous shields that include fusible elements that break down in the event that a sufficient current is present on the shield.